


Out of character - for you

by JuliHeart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Argentina, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, manga spoilers!
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliHeart/pseuds/JuliHeart
Summary: ⚠️Manga Spoiler/Spoiler für das Ende von HaikyuuEs ist der letzte Tag, bevor Oikawa seine Heimat hinter sich lässt und nach Argentinien zieht. Der Gedanke Iwaizumi nicht mehr sehen zu können raubt ihm den Schlaf, aber glücklicherweise muss er diese Nacht nicht alleine verbringen. Zu zweit genießen sie ihre letzten gemeinsamen Stunden vor der Abreise.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Out of character - for you

Langsam wandern meine halb geöffneten Augen die dunkle Zimmerdecke entlang. Als ich in Richtung Fenster blicke, kann ich Sterne sehen, die am beinahe wolkenfreien Nachthimmel funkeln. Ich kann mit meinen Fingern den weichen Stoff meiner Bettdecke spüren. Ich kann in der nächtlichen Stille des Hauses das ganz leichte, leise Geräusch von der tickenden Uhr in unserem Flur und sanftes atmen hören. Und ich kann etwas riechen, einen Geruch, den ich über alles liebe. Einen, der immer eine angenehme Ruhe in mir auslöst und doch - in diesem Moment - der Grund ist, warum ich nicht einschlafen kann. 

Vorsichtig drehe ich meinen Kopf zur Seite. Neben mir liegt Iwaizumi. Mein bester Freund seit Kindertagen, mein Partner im Volleyball, mein Ass, ein Teil meiner Familie und seit knapp einem halben Jahr auch mein fester Freund. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, seine Mund leicht geöffnet und sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich in einem sanften Rhythmus.

Bei diesem Anblick schleicht sich mir augenblicklich ein leichtes Lächeln auf die Lippen. Auch wenn mir eigentlich nach Weinen zu Mute ist.

Vor einer Woche war unsere Abschlussfeier. Unser Direktor hat eine lange, rührende Rede gehalten und dabei unser Volleyball Team sogar extra erwähnt. Als er dann auch noch angefangen hat unsere Namen aufzuzählen - um uns Drittklässler persönlich zu verabschieden - fiel es uns allen schwer die Tränen zurück zu halten. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich der Erste war, der angefangen hat zu weinen, aber das hatte dann auch schon gereicht um die Anderen ebenfalls zu brechen.

Nachdem all die offiziellen Feierlichkeiten vorbei waren konnte ich mich kaum noch vor den ganzen Mädchen retten, die einen Knopf meiner Uniform haben wollten. Letzten Endes haben aber nur meine Exfreundin und natürlich Iwaizumi einen bekommen.

Yahaba ist nun der offizielle neue Kapitän vom Team geworden. Noch an demselben Tag haben wir es gefeiert. Wir haben uns in einem Park in der Nähe unserer Schule verabredet und unter den blühend rosanen Kirschbäumen ein Picknick gemacht.

Außerdem kam an diesem Abend auch die Bestätigung für Iwaizumis Uni Platz an was ebenfalls ein Grund zum Feiern war. 

Die nächsten Tage sind dann wie im Flug vergangen. Die meiste Zeit haben wir uns ausgeruht und unsere Ferien genossen. Heute hat sich das alte Team der Aoba Johsai nochmal versammelt um ein letztes Mal alle gemeinsam Volleyball zu spielen. Ein letztes gemeinsames Treffen, bevor ich morgen für mein Studium nach Argentinien fliegen werde. Bevor ich Japan, meine Heimat, für eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit hinter mir lassen werde.

Als dann am Abend so langsam die Sonne unter gegangen ist und wir uns alle verabschiedet haben sind Iwaizumi und ich - wie immer - gemeinsam nach Hause gelaufen. Ich musste nicht einmal nachfragen, ob Iwaizumi heute bei mir übernachten kann. Es war ganz natürlich, völlig selbstverständlich.

Und jetzt,.. jetzt liege ich hier, schlaflos, und starre auf das entspannte Gesicht meines schlafenden Freundes. 

_Oh Iwa-chan..._

Vorsichtig rutsche ich ein wenig näher zu ihm, so leise ich nur kann, in der Hoffnung, ihn dabei nicht zu wecken. Ein verschlafenes Murren sagt mir allerdings schnell, dass ich nicht gerade erfolgreich war.

"Iwa-chan..?", flüstere ich und sehe wieder zu seinem Gesicht auf wo mir dieses Mal ein atemberaubend schönes paar grüne Augen entgegen sieht. 

"Was ist denn Shittykawa? Es ist mitten in der Nacht." Murmelt er genervt und legt sich dabei einen seiner Arme über die Augen.

"Tut mir leid.."

Es wird wieder still. Einerseits fühle ich mich schlecht dafür, Iwaizumi unbeabsichtigt geweckt zu haben, aber andererseits... Es wird das letzte Mal sein, dass wir so zusammen, in _meinem_ Zimmer, _meinem_ Bett, schlafen können.

"Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon, Iwa-chan..."

Meine Aussage war bloß ein leises flüstern, ganz leise, kaum verständlich, trotzdem scheint Iwaizumi es verstanden zu haben, denn er bewegt seinen Arm wieder von seinem Gesicht und seine Augen sehen so aus, als würden sie dasselbe sagen wollen.

"Iwa ich-"

Ein kurzes Seufzen entkommt Iwaizumis Lippen, dann dreht er sich ein wenig zu mir, packt mich am Arm und zieht mich näher an sich. "Komm her du Idiot." Ich helfe ihm und stütze mich auf meine Ellenbogen. Danach lege ich mich wieder hin, den Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt. 

"Ich liebe dich, Iwa-chan." Flüstere ich leise und sehe dabei zu ihm hoch, auf der Suche nach Augenkontakt.

"Dann küss mich."

_Hm?_

" _Ehh~?_ Ist Iwa heute ein Softy? Du bist so süß, das passt garnicht zu dir. _Unheimlich_." Antworte ich mit einem aufziehenden Ton und schüttel mich am Ende theatralisch, als würde mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

"Ach sei doch still, Assikawa. Küss mich, oder lass es bleiben." Schmunzelnd beobachte ich, wie er beim Sprechen den Kopf weg dreht. Selbst wenn seine Worte gemein klingen, seine leicht geröteten Wangen verraten ihn.

"Hmm~, ich denke ich mag die erste Option lieber~." Antworte ich grinsend und stütze mich wieder auf meine Ellenbogen und dann auf meine Hände um noch ein wenig höher zu krabbeln. Ich bleibe stehen, als sich unsere Gesichter gegenüber und nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt sind. Iwaizumis grüne Augen sehen in meine braunen und sie sind so, so wunderschön. Ich kann sehen, wie sich seine Iris bewegt, wie er mein Gesicht mustert und kann fühlen, wie er neben mir seinen Arm von der Decke hebt und seine Hand anschließend an meine Wange legt. Mit einer von ihm ungewohnten Sanftheit und Vorsicht beginnt er meine Haut zu streicheln. Ich spüre, wie sich sein Brustkorb sanft hebt und senkt, wie sich seine andere Hand auf meinen Rücken legt. Dann, beuge ich mich langsam nach unten, die Augen so lange es nur geht geöffnet, denn am liebsten würde ich nie wieder damit aufhören in seine Augen zu sehen. Erst, als unsere Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander trennen schließe ich sie und überwinde den letzten Abstand den unsere Lippen trennt. 

Der Kuss ist ganz sanft. Nichts wildes, nichts verlangendes. Beinahe schon kindisch, aber dann irgendwie... auch nicht. 

Nach einigen Sekunden lösen wir uns wieder voneinander. Iwaizumis Gesicht ist noch röter geworden, aber es sieht so süß aus, so bezaubernd.

_Ich liebe dich._

"Nochmal, Tooru." 

Ich nicke kurz und beuge mich dann wieder nach unten. Dieses Mal ist der Kuss etwas sicherer, aber kurz. Ich möchte mich gerade wieder zurück lehnen, doch dann spüre ich, wie sich Iwaizumis Hand von meiner Wange zu meinem Hinterkopf bewegt und er zieht mich wieder nach unten. Wieder berühren sich unsere Lippen. Ganz sanft, kurz. Dann nochmal und nochmal. Ich kann seinen warmen Atem an meinem Gesicht spüren. Die Arme die um meinen Körper geschlungen sind ziehen mich noch näher, halten mich fester, zittern sanft. 

_Ich will nicht gehen._

Das Geräusch eines leisen Schluchzens lässt mich dann wieder die Augen öffnen und zurück ziehen. 

_Iwa-chan._

Er weint. Iwaizumi, mein bester Freund, mein Freund weint. Sanft lege ich meine Hände auf seine Wangen, wische die Tränen mit meinen Daumen beiseite, bevor die Nächste herunter gekullert kommt. 

" _Ich_ \- Wir werden mindestens einmal die Woche Video-Chatten. Und ich werde dir jeden Tag einen guten Morgen und eine gute Nacht wünschen. Egal wie spät es hier ist."

"Versprochen?", frage ich und streichel dabei über sein Gesicht, lasse meine Finger von seiner Stirn zu seiner Wange herunterfahren. 

"Versprochen, Tooru." Antwortet er und ein sanftes Lächeln ziert seine Züge. Kurz sehen wir einander nur an, dann hebt er seinen Kopf ein wenig und kommt mir für einen weiteren Kuss entgegen. Ich nehme die Einladung nur allzu gerne an. Der Druck von Iwaizumis Hand in meinen Haaren wird stärker, ich presse meine Lippen auf seine und er erwiedert. Ich kann fühlen, wie er in den Kuss hinein lächelt und seine Finger, welche durch meine Locken fahren. Dann beginnt er sich unter mir zu bewegen, lehnt sich auf einen seiner Ellenbogen und dreht uns so, dass ich auf dem Rücken liege und er auf mir. Dabei lösen sich unsere Lippen kein einziges Mal und er öffnet den Mund, als ich beginne leicht an ihnen zu knabbern. Der Kuss wird immer tiefer - es raubt mir den Atem, aber es ist so schön, dass ich mir innerlich wünsche, dass es niemals endet.

_Noch länger, noch ein bisschen länger. Ich will noch länger bei dir bleiben._

Dann lösen wir uns voneinander, schwer atmend und mit müden Augen. Ich sehe zu Iwaizumi auf und er sieht zu mir zurück. Sanft streichelt seine Hand über meine Haare und sein Blick lässt mir das Herz dahin schmelzen. Das ist Iwaizumi Hajime, mein Iwa-chan. Nur ich kenne seine liebevollen Blicke und seine sanfte Seite. Nur ich weiß, wie seine Lippen schmecken und ich hoffe, bete, dass es für immer so bleiben wird. Dass wir für immer und ewig zusammen bleiben können, selbst wenn wir physikalisch voneinander getrennt sind.

"Ich liebe dich, Iwa-chan." Sage ich noch einmal und schlinge meine Arme dabei um seinen Nacken.

"Ich dich auch. Shittykawa."

" _Man Iwa~!_ " Seufze ich, was Iwaizumi ein kichern hervorlockt. "Du bist immer so gemein zu mir."

"Ja ja." Antwortet er schmunzelnd und beugt sich ein wenig runter um einen Kuss auf meiner Stirn zu platzieren. "Wir sollten jetzt so langsam wieder weiter schlafen. Du hast morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor dir."

Ich nicke zustimmend und lehne mich entspannt auf meinem Kopfkissen zurück. Iwaizumi rutscht währendessen ein wenig tiefer, legt seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter und zieht die Decke über uns Beide. Als er damit fertig ist legt seinen Arm um meine Taille und meine Finger finden ihren Weg in den Stoff von seinem Schlafpullover. Zu guter Letzt platziert er nochmal einen kleinen Kuss auf meiner Schulter.

"Gute Nacht, Tooru."

Ein Lächeln legt sich über meine Lippen. Müde schließe ich meine Augen und kuschel mich in mein warmes Bett und näher an Iwa. Noch immer ist das leise Ticken der Uhr aus unserem Flur zu hören und ich rieche den angenehmen Körpergeruch von Iwaizumi, welcher mich auch heute beruhigt und sicher fühlen lässt.

"Gute Nacht, Iwa-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> Infos:  
> •Hanami, das traditionelle Betrachten der Kirschblüten in Japan, findet gleichzeitig mit den Abschlussfeiern statt.  
> •Bei der Abschlussfeier ist es Tradition, dass die Jungen den Mädchen, die sie mögen, Knöpfe ihrer Schuluniform geben.


End file.
